


Tooth Fairy 牙仙

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>韦恩家代代相传的骗术。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Fairy 牙仙

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写这么短的文……  
> 主要还是小男孩的故事。最后根据N52拔牙的故事弄了点CP向。

Part 1

“阿尔弗雷德。”八岁的布鲁斯坐在长长的餐桌尽头，对着推门进来的管家说，“我掉了一颗牙。”

“哦，年轻的主人。”英国人仔细地叠着餐巾，把它们整齐地堆放在烛台的周围，“这实在是件好事。你该把它放到枕头下面。”

“可这有什么意义呢。我的父母死了。”布鲁斯低着头，吊灯的光芒隐没在他小小的脸上，留下一片令人捉摸不透的黑影，“谁会把它拿走呢。”

管家的动作停住了。他叹出一口气来，放下玻璃杯和餐巾，快步走到男孩的身边。

“牙仙会。”阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，搂住男孩的肩膀，“牙仙永远不会漏掉任何一个孩子。虽然你的那位可能是个英国人，如果你不介意的话。”

 

Part 2

“牙仙？”八岁的迪克坐在长长的餐桌上，对着站在桌边的布鲁斯说，“那是什么？”

“那是一个好心的仙女。”布鲁斯难得好脾气地解释道，摆弄着迪克刚刚从花园里摘来的香根鸢尾，“她会在孩子熟睡之后拿走枕头下面的牙齿，然后留下礼物。”

“哦！”迪克睁大眼睛，仰着脸看向布鲁斯，“就像圣诞老人一样吗。”

“没错，是有点像圣诞老人。”布鲁斯找到一个花瓶，把那些鸢尾花插了进去，“但她有一对翅膀，而且穿着漂亮的衣服。”

“哇！”迪克从桌上跳了下来，“那我一定要见见她！”

布鲁斯看着男孩因为缺少了一颗门牙而显得有些滑稽的天真笑容，开始感到有些头疼。

 

Part 3

“布鲁斯？”男孩睡意朦胧的声音从那团被子里传来，“是你吗？”

房间里蹑手蹑脚的高大黑影僵直了身子，把伸向枕头的手收了回去。

“是我。”布鲁斯哽着嗓子回答。迪克从床上坐了起来，打了一个哈欠。

“你是来偷看牙仙的吗？”迪克半睁着眼睛，抱着被子问道，“她还没有来。我一直在偷偷装睡呢，也许我装得不太像……”

布鲁斯叹了一口气，推了推男孩的肩膀，那个瘦小的家伙立马筋疲力尽地倒回了床垫上。

“你今晚已经够累的了。”布鲁斯帮男孩掖好被角，“睡吧。”

“不！”迪克叫了起来，“我想看看牙仙！”

“如果你不睡着，牙仙是不会来的。你知道的。”布鲁斯拍了拍迪克放在被子上的小手，“这是规矩。”

“噢……”男孩失望地眨了眨眼睛，把脸缩了一半到被子里，“那……”他的声音闷闷的，从被子里传来，“那你可以帮我偷偷看看她吗？”迪克请求道，睁大了眼睛，“你可以躲在房间里，我知道你是个多好的隐藏高手，你一定能骗过她的。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯同意了，男孩的眼睛弯了起来，他藏在被子里的嘴巴也一定笑得露出了门牙的豁口。布鲁斯想象了一下那个滑稽的画面，忍不住也微笑起来。

他只笑了短短的一小下。在那几秒钟纯粹和天真的愉悦中他回想起了一些几乎已经被他遗忘了的事情。当他还是迪克这个年纪的时候，他也曾像这样顽皮地装睡，想偷看牙仙的真容，结果却等来了父亲。他哭闹了一番，直到玛莎也赶来，把他搂进了怀里。他温柔的母亲告诉他，也许牙仙，圣诞老人和其他的一些美好的东西并不存在，但他的确是被深爱和保护着的，就像每一个孩子一样。并且，正因为如此，他该明白，还有一些更真实的，更伟大爱值得他去体会。

然后是阿尔弗雷德。那时候英国人刚来美国没多久，他在他的枕头下面放了两枚一英镑的硬币。后来英镑变成了他想要的线装书，或是植物标本。再后来他长大了……

当他回过神来的时候，迪克已经睡着了。

更真实，更伟大的爱。布鲁斯想，小心翼翼地把手伸进了男孩的枕头下面，拿走了那颗门牙，然后放了五十美元进去。

那是托马斯当年放进他枕头下面的五十美元。而他知道迪克会把它用在正确的地方。

 

Part 4

“牙仙不存在。”十岁的达米安坐在长长的餐桌尽头，对着趴在桌上的迪克说。男孩抬起手，把掉落的牙齿精准地丢进了无米之外的垃圾桶里。迪克惨叫起来，冲到了垃圾桶边，把那枚牙齿捡了回来。

“她存在！”迪克几乎在咆哮。他把那颗牙齿仔细地冲洗干净，然后强硬地推到了达米安面前，“如果你试一下的话，你会知道的！”

“你简直无药可救。”达米安评价道。“我不会把那个东西放到我的枕头下面，等着你来把它拿走，然后谎称那是牙仙干的。”

“不！不是这样的！”迪克挥舞着双手，弯下腰，虚张声势地死死盯住男孩的眼睛，“塔利亚难道从来没和你讲过牙仙的事情吗！”

“母亲把我所有脱落的乳牙都收集起来，做成了项链。”达米安面无表情地说，但他的表情因为虎牙的缺失而显得有些滑稽。“重新考虑一下，既然这是我的最后一颗乳牙，也许我该把它寄给母亲。”

“什么样的母亲会用孩子的牙齿做项链！”迪克慌忙把那颗牙齿攥进了手里，“我不允许你寄给她！”

“那你把它拿去吧。”达米安无所谓地耸了耸肩。

迪克立刻松开手，把牙齿放了回去，“我不想要你的牙齿，达米安！”

“你究竟想怎么样，格雷森？”达米安抱着手臂，“你到底要我怎么处理这颗牙齿？”

“放到枕头下面。”迪克抬起眼睛，软着嗓音恳求道，“我会向你证明牙仙是真的。”

 

Part 5

“格雷森。”达米安的声音从床上传来。迪克猛地朝后退了一步，但紧接着他意识到他并不该对这个名字起任何反应，因为现在他并不是——

“啊，真是个淘气的小家伙。”迪克捏着嗓子，一蹦一跳地来到了达米安的床前，“小男孩，你为什么还不睡？”

“因为我在等着你来拿走我的牙齿。”达米安平静地回答，“以此来揭穿你可笑的谎言。”

“谎言？”迪克捂着嘴发出一连串的笑声，“你在说些什么啊，我是牙仙啊。”

达米安打开了灯。

迪克用他的魔棒敲了敲男孩的头，“淘气！”他说，“现在你看到牙仙的真面目啦！”

“我看到了你，画着浓妆，穿着可笑的亮片连衣裙，还背着一对粉红的翅膀。”达米安穿戴整齐地盘腿坐在床的正中，抱着手臂，“你看起来滑稽透顶。”

“我是牙仙！”迪克捏着嗓子，在原地转了个圈，“你不乖，达米安！我不要不乖的小男孩的牙齿！”

“你到底想要什么！”达米安疲惫地扶住了额头。

“我想要你承认牙仙是真的。”迪克哭丧着脸，“这是传统，达米安。你爸爸骗了我十年，我也该骗你十年，然后你再骗你的孩子……”

“爸！”达米安叫了起来，“你能过来把格雷森拿走吗！”

一分钟后布鲁斯出现在了门口。他显然对迪克做的荒唐事心知肚明，因此在看到迪克的装扮时那张扑克脸上连一丝一毫的波动都没有。他提着迪克的翅膀，把他拖到了门外。

“晚安，达米安。”布鲁斯把头探进了房间，替达米安关了灯。

“晚安，父亲。”达米安说。

 

Part 6

“今晚……”迪克捂着嘴，含混不清地说，“那个……”

布鲁斯侧过眼，平静无波地看着他。

“唉，就是……”迪克把手背到身后，略带羞涩地垂下眼睛，接着又快速地抬起眼帘，递给布鲁斯一个暧昧不清的眼神，“ **那个** ……”

他的下巴上全是血，嘴角也肿着。布鲁斯皱起眉来。“那个？”

迪克把玩着刚才被打出的那颗牙齿，“就是那个嘛。”他再次抛了一个引诱的眼神过去。

布鲁斯了然地点了点头，“哦。”

“别忘了哦。”迪克开心地微笑起来，但愉快的笑声因为牵扯到嘴里的伤口而一下子变成了抽噎。

 

Part 7

“牙仙！”迪克从床上坐起身，冲布鲁斯招着手，“你总算来了！”

哦，原来是牙仙。布鲁斯略带懊恼地想，原来是牙仙。他竟然没有想到——但他当然没有把自己的心思表露出来。他沉着地点了点头，坐到了迪克的床上。

“你给我带了什么？”迪克的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

“恩，你等会儿就知道了。”布鲁斯承诺道，从枕头下面拿走了那颗牙齿，然后把手中的十二枚装安全套放了进去。


End file.
